


Amour

by yukihimedono



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character, Complete, F/M, Lemon, Love, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex, Subtext, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihimedono/pseuds/yukihimedono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since she had last seen him, and he came with an unexpected request.</p><p>50 Chances at Forever, Set 10: Witch Hunter Robin, #46 - Affair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta-read.

  
50 Chances at Forever  
Set 10: Witch Hunter Robin  
#46: Affair

Amour

~ ~ ~ ~

The night air held a bitter chill, causing the woman to shudder before wrapping the long, maroon jacket around her lithe form. Her weekly meetings with Michael were usually much shorter but tonight he had surprised her with Yurika, who insisted on her staying for another hour. The woman tried her best to get Robin to go out with her. But it had been too much. She wasn't use to the excitement. After the long years of hunting witches, then running and hiding, Robin had a habit of being overly cautious. And, much like Amon, she had become even more reclusive than when she met them so many years ago.

She had agreed to visit next week but was still wary as she picked her short way home. There was always a thought that she could be followed. It had been three years since she and Amon had cleared their names and exposed the truth of what Zaizen was planning, but Robin was unable to live the peaceful and carefree life that her partner had wanted for her. Not only was she branded a witch by Solomon, but the bridge for peace and coexistence between the two; it was alienating her from both sides. She was slowly suffocating.

Robin slipped into a back alley, stopping at the third door and shoving the key into the lock before quickly turning the knob and flipping the light on. She turned to lock the door when hands grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but a hand had strategically clamped her mouth shut, cutting any sound from her throat.

“Even though it's over, you still choose to live in hiding?” he asked her quietly. Green eyes went wide when she heard the voice. He turned her to face him and Robin's guess was right.

She stared into his dark and cloudy eyes. She could tell he had found what he was looking for. She briefly wondered if his conclusion was her death before his lips crushed hers. Surprised and shocked, Robin pushed at Amon's chest, trying to get him off her. He broke contact and pulled her with him to the bedroom in the back of the flat.

“Amon, what are you doing?” she asked, confused as she backed away when he shut the door. She wanted distance between them.

“It's been almost two years,” he replied when he began taking his clothes off and walking toward her.

She watched his jacket fall to the floor before he pulled his shirt off. “You can't just come back and expect me to welcome you without questions,” she retorted.

Her eyes showed her anger and Amon could feel the air cracking around him. It sent a chill down his spine and he had to rein himself in. He needed to tell her what he found and about how he feels. The time away had made him realize a truth about himself that he had turned a blind eye to. He couldn't change who he was or who he loved.

“I need to know if you are an enemy.” She stood her ground, staring at him and waiting for an answer.

“If I was, then you would be dead,” he spoke before a strong wind kicked her back. Robin felt herself weaken when she caught sight his necklace glowing. Her knees buckled and before she could hit the floor, he had her. “I came back because it doesn't matter.” He tipped her head up to look at him. “Wherever I went, you were always there,” he told her, capturing her lips for a brief moment. “Robin, you aren't a child anymore,” he whispered to her.

“Amon,” she began before he cut her off with another crushing kiss. The last time he touched her flashed through her mind. It was the reason he left after they cleared themselves. He told her that he loved her but that it wasn't something he wanted, and disappeared. It hurt but she learned to live on, alone. And at the moment, he was disrupting her delicate peace.

His hands quickly shed her jacket before he began untying the front of her dress, trailing kisses down her throat.

“We can't,” she managed to choke out in protest.

“Shut up,” he ordered, not breaking his assault. He slipped a hand under the cloth, fingers finding her breast as he heard her gasp. The tiny sound encouraged him and Amon pulled her skirt up, slipping a leg in between hers to keep them apart.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to stop him and knowing that she didn't want it to ever end. Robin let herself go. “Amon,” she breathed out before he freed her of the black monastery robes.

He shifted upright over her before eyes fluttered open, focusing on him. It was true. He was in love with her, more than he could express or rationalize. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The worst thing had been that he didn't know when he started to feel this way.

Robin reached for the button on his pants. Ignoring him as he stared down as her, she unzipped and freed him before he moved his weight from his knees to his feet. Robin shot up, not letting him break the contact she had with him while jerking the fabric down. Before he could stop her, she had him in her mouth and Amon hissed in surprise.

His eyes shut, trying to control the swirling sensations as her lips and tongue moved around him. Fingers entangled themselves in her golden hair, trying to stop her before he exploded but Robin only ignored his warning, continuing her assault until he reached absolution.

Amon took a step forward, kicking his feet free of the clothing while pulling her to stand. He abruptly swirled her around before bending her over the mattress and plunging in. Robin gasped in surprise before he set the rhythm. Pounding into her, he seemed deaf to her cries of pleasure as she climaxed seconds before he followed her.

Pulling out and moving to lay down, Amon coaxed Robin beside him, wrapping his arms around her and listening to her heavy breathing. He closed his eyes, feeling euphoric as he took a deep breathe, smelling the intoxicating scent of her hair. The underlying pressure that had built up inside of him had subsided. The pain was no longer a dull throb that he had to ignore, but instead had completely disappeared. It was just as the old man had said. The collection of thousands of years of witches' memories was what held the key that he searched for. A cure to the never-ending madness that seemed to plague him.

It was irony. The one thing that haunted his dreams, nightmares and waking thoughts – the one thing he had tried so hard to run away from – was the only thing that could save them all, and save him. He didn't know if he was lying to himself by not accepting Robin before, or if it was because of his mother. Even now, he wasn't sure of the concept of love, much less believed it existed and that he could find it. But tonight, in the moonlight, as he looked at the woman beside him, he knew that he couldn't leave her again. And he couldn't let her go. He remembered the elder's words. __

 _“You are running from the answer. The pain that can come from it is a risk that even you have to take.”_   


Amon was forced to admit that the old man was right. After years of looking, it could be said that he had come full-circle. He smiled, gazing at the rustling fabric over the window as the wind tousled their hair.

It had been as earth-shattering as she remembered. And Robin was happy that she had had another opportunity to experience something so pure, but she also realized that in a week, she would be heartbroken. Just like when he left before. And she wasn't sure if she could handle another abandonment.

She rolled onto her side, facing away from the nude man and out of his arms. “Why, Amon?” she asked, staring at the curtain flapping in the wind. “Why did you come back?” The silence stretched out. She knew he wouldn't answer. It had to mean only one thing.

“You found an answer. I know you will either kill me or leave again, so can we just skip all of this?” she asked as frustration simmered in her voice. She stood, grabbing the discarded dress and pulling it on, quickly lacing it up as she walked to the bathroom.

Once inside, Robin took a deep breathe and stared at her reflection. She loved him. It wasn't something she could control or squash out. She knew because she had tried to forget, hate, but it was impossible. Sighing, she cleaned herself up, washing her face to help her cool down before exiting a few minutes later, and finding him still undressed and in bed. “What are you still doing here?” she asked, glaring at him.

“Do you want me to leave that bad?” he asked, studying her face. He knew he should tell her instead of letting her believe what was implied but it was hard for him to believe himself, much less get the words past his lips.

“Do you enjoy torturing me that much?” she retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

“What if I told you I was staying?” he asked, trying to gauge her reaction.

“Don't joke. You knew it was a mistake the first time, that's why you left!” she said, reminding him of the harsh words he had spoken to her last.

He sat up, letting the sheet fall to his lap. Robin adverted her eyes, trying to not blush. “You're seeing someone else,” he stated.

“What!?” she almost shouted, turning to stare at him. “Of course not.” She rotated, letting her back face him while she tried to control herself. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't get close enough to another person to have that kind of relationship. Being what she was forced her to keep people at an arm's length.

“Good,” he replied shortly before making himself more comfortable by shifting the pillow under his head.

“You can't stay here,” she said, confused by his actions.

“Why not? I already know that you don't have visitors, so there's no problem. No one will see us together if that's what you're worried about.”

His remark caused her to pause in puzzlement. She tried to squish the glimmer of hope that suddenly sparked inside her.

“Come to bed,” he spoke, pulling the sheet back, silently inviting her.

Robin hesitated before taking slow steps toward him. She stilled at the end of the bed, staring at him before pulling her clothes off and slipping in. The cover and his arm wrapped around her. She sighed, feeling the warmth of him on her back.

He didn't need to say it, she understood that he was asking for another chance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Amon's power is hinted to be wind.
> 
> I'm considering continuing this into mini-chapters, so let me know what you think.


End file.
